icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eric the Grape
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sam Puckett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 01:02, February 9, 2010 Congratulations I have given you admin rights. Use them wisely! -- Kacie (talk) 21:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Categories First off, congrats on getting Admin rights on here! I just wanted to ask about a page Penny Tees. I have no idea what category it should go under, and seeing as I like to update it, I wanted to place it under a category so others can see it as well when they search for it. Any ideas? Roxas82 16:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Monaco Skin What do you think about the color now?-- Kacie (talk) 17:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) heyyy is it just me or are there other people that are sad that they have to wait till september to see icarly season 4? emily : ) Thanks for the welcome. XD Im a huge iCarly fan. Nick Portal Victorious is in the Nick wiki portal on the main page twice, I don´t know if you saw that already. Mak23686 10:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for welcoming me. :) Oh, do you know when will Season 4 start? Thanks a lot. - AlexaJane ♥ 13:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandal IKnowAll‎ inserts sexual comments into various articles. Has attacked 4 pages up to now, will probably continue. Mak23686 19:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Before i delete half of your page i want you to know that you are an idiot and i am james VI Jeffrey1992 9 10 JUNE 10 Jeffrey1992 Jeffrey1992 vandalized your page, I undid the vandalism.Roxas82 02:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Block Thanks so much SeddieBerserker!Roxas82 23:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) New awards I gotta say, I'm not too fond of them. It's a great idea, and promotes creativity, but now people may want to make ridiculous pages. Things might start getting out of hand. What do you think?Roxas82 02:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree, we´ll have a problem with "award hunters" here who will do all kind of useless stuff just to get the awards. The problem is that there is no way to evaluate the quality of one´s edits (that´s technically impossible, I guess), the awards only go by quantity. Mak23686 05:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Steve Hoefer page? Steve Hoefer directs iCarly episodes... do we need a page for him, because otherwise, I'll take off the broken links in the episode descriptions.Roxas82 20:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) "Award Hunters" Cole2 seems to only make blogs to get awards. Wanna check that out?Roxas82 00:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) hey i like seddie too and i like your profile! Godzilla101 creates a lot of useless blogs. Doesn´t do any real damage, but it´s a little annoying. Is it possible to get rid of only one award line, or is that an all or nothing - package? if you could block one line, I would block the blog awards so creating useless blogs wouldn´t give any points. Mak23686 19:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Dman2011 spams blog posts. He used to always change one letter in the episode guide to farm awards, but I got him to stop that. Mak23686 17:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism My Userpage has been vandalized by someone named Baby12. Can you clear the history and ban this user? Sp1derp1g - I keep Running Away, 12:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hey SeddieBerserker, I left you a message on Victorious, too-- just wanted to let you know that you and DanTD can customize the names and pictures on the new achievement awards to reward people for editing in categories that you think are especially important, like Characters or Pairings. To customize them, go here: . Let me know if you have any questions! -- Kacie (talk) 21:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Broken links, categories Godzilla 101 created a TON of fake, broken categories. Can you help out with puttng charaters in them because I can make the categories, but there's a VAST amount of characters.Roxas82 03:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Annie Puckett There are two pages for Annie Puckett. Could you redirect one of them? Mak23686 14:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Spam Anyone who is creating spam blogs or spamming to get awards (or for any reason) should be blocked. Let them know that their behavior is unacceptable and they will need to make it up to the wiki by making lots of good edits/cleaning up spam/welcoming new users, etc. If they continue to spam, block them.-- Kacie (talk) Top Cont. Hey there, I work with Kacieh on the Wikia Entertainment Team, she has passed the Top Contributor duties on to me for this site... ~ Spam Alert ~ http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_Guide&diff=prev&oldid=32921 http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Episode_Guide&action=history For this reason Dman2011 is eliminated from Top Contributor contention for the past week. Do with him as you will... ;) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 21:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Request for abilities I´d like to request admin rights on this wiki. I have different online times than most people here (because of where I live), and for some time now, it has been bugging me that I can only report vandals, but they still run free until an admin comes online. I think an almost constant security coverage could only be in the best interest of this wiki. Please think about it. Sincerely, Mak23686 17:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, how do I find them? I talked to Kacieh already, and he/she told me to talk to you. Mak23686 18:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Request to cleanup the Seddie page Hey SeddieBerserker, I wanted to take advantage of the fact that we have galleries on the wiki to try and cleanup the Seddie page. It'd require a bit of time, but I think it'll be worth it if the page is organized and easier to read. However, I'd need less trafficking on the page to avoid edit conflicts. Do you think this is possible?Roxas82 01:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not great at spacing, but Mak23686 is, and I'd be hesitant to delete anything, unless it was something totally false. I would leave that at your jurisdiction, but I was thinking put photos in galleries by episode, which could fix the crazy spacing a bit.Roxas82 02:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well.. I can make the page and try to copy the images over using source mode. Does that make sense?Roxas82 02:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm currently copying the images from source mode so I can put them into the Seddie gallery page. Hopefully no one will start adding to it yet.Roxas82 02:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Robin Wiener I think there should be a page on Robin Wiener. The name has been parodied many times, like a dog and a hot dog stand and the person themselves. Robertbobbobby 04:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Robin Wiener i don't know much about the actual person, but i know about robin's wiener dog and robin's wieners, Robertbobbobby 04:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) So how do you like it? Do you like the gallery? Roxas82 04:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It's no problem, and it helps me bump off the fake contributors who post useless things to get badges. Really, I think it's a contest between me, CreddieShipper and Mak as of right now. They seem to be helping the wiki with you as well.Roxas82 04:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Umm..... I'm doing spam? Blog posts are spam? If I am, then I apologize, but if I'm not, then I believe you might have accused me when it was someone else. ---- User:Godzilla101 Categories I don't know how to do that. I thought that I was doing it right. Can you explain? I didn't know there were subcategories until I looked at that. Can you help me? Categories Oh, I had no idea. Thanks for explaining. I won't do it anymore. Re: Bios I totally agree. But I´m not an admin (yet), so I can´t edit the policies. So, what exactly are you asking me ? Mak23686 21:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, add a sentence to the policies that bio infos must be confirmed just like infos about future episodes. I´m a bit reluctant to delete stuff because I don´t really have that much access to iCarly.com (I have to use a proxy and can barely do more than read the blogs), I doubt a few things here (birthdates and stuff) but I´m not sure what you can find outside the blogs. But the dark bios in the last few days really were obviously made up, maybe you should block that guy for inserting inappropriate stuff. Mak23686 21:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) GISSELL AND MEEE UMMMM?? HI I SAW THIS AND MADE MYSELF AN ACCOUUNT I JUST WANT TO NO)O WHAT YOU DO IN THISS ACOUNT???? WHEN LOGGED IN??? What do you think? I made a request to Dan about me possibly getting Administrator rights alongside Mak and CreddieShipper. Do you think it's a good move? I'd like to delete some old pages that need to be deleted ( Ex: Troy Bolton ) as well as be able to quickly block vandals. What say you on the topic?Roxas82 04:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: admin I already wrote DanTD a message three days a go, and he replied (on his talk page under my message):Didn't I grant approval of this before? Or did I do this for somebody else? Mak23686 04:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Nice!!!!:P SeddieBerserker Your're welcome SeddieBerserker. Why won't anyone talk to meCreddie Girl 19:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Spammer Micaela10111 is spamming numerous pages, and has created a bonus one as well, Victoria Carter.Roxas82 20:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Comment Thanks for telling me that, I will try to set Darknesslover straight. He/she seems to have bold views, so hopefully my soft words may turn away any sense of wrath.Roxas82 21:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I have one... There is one I can move to the Cam friendship page, because it's not a relationship fanfic. It's kinda hard to find friendship fics, because either you find Sam/Carly fics or Creddie vs Seddie Fics. But I will look for more!Roxas82 03:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I did, and those still tend to come up...Roxas82 04:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Admin Yay! I hope to get a job soon, which will shorten my online times a lot (at least monday - friday), but I will do my best to keep this wiki clean. Just tell me what I can help you with. Mak23686 11:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) What to do We should talk a bit about what work there´s to do here. For example, I´d like to delete some of the unused categories, but I´m sure there is a lot more to do and we should make some arrangements on who should do what (it would be more effective, I think). Tell me what you think about it. Mak23686 13:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Merge Definitely useful. Makes the suggestion more prominent. Mak23686 17:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Could you explain how to actually merge stuff? I figured out redirecting, but found nothing about merging, or is that simply redirect to a section? Mak23686 07:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, thanks. Mak23686 20:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) i have a question for the seddie shippers, was there an episode that turned you into seddie shippers rather than a non shipper or were you seddie shippers from the beggining? Hey. Hopefully i will start contribuiting more often to this Wiki. I really appreciated that you are keeping the Seddie page up. Fro the longest time i was the only one updating it so thank you. Re:Comment I sent darknesslover a personal message, and I'll continue to monitor them on the Nevel page ( as well as others ). Roxas82 21:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ship wars Thanks, now I know where to draw the line. Mak23686 09:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Blog post Sorry, I have no idea. You have way more experience as an admin than I have, so ... sorry. Mak23686 18:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) sorry im sorry about the double blog post my computer can be kinda glitchy at times. no harm intended. : ( - emlick96 Apology from Creddie I'm REALLY sorry about that. Here's the thing: I've been mad with a frien, so did she. We still are :(I'm trying to fix this thing between us. And she knows my password of my wiki. Because before fighting, we were lke sisters and we told each ohter everything. And as she is mad at me, and she hates seddie as much as I do; so she hacked my wiki user, and erased things ion the seddie site, so every seddie fan will get mad at me, and mess up with me. I changed my password, so now she won't harm ANY page, and blame me. Please forgive me, coz i had no bad intessions to Seddie. I hate Seddie A LOT, but I respect it A LOT, at the same time. Once again, I'm sorry. She won't do it again, I know it. Tip for seddie pages: Stay true on what you write. Don't write something you know it's fake (in a good way) :) Thanks for listening, -Creddie Niranda Lover Hi! I'm IAmAFanatic. I you wanna talk to me, well you can! Jessie 21:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the understanding, and well..respect to what you said about me hating Seddie; is true. I like them JUST AS FRIENDS, and that's what Freddie+Sam are and alway will be: FRIENDS (sometimes) ..And carly+freddie are much more than very good friends, they have sucha chemestry, so special...they aren't over each other, I know it. :) I'm confused. I deleted it? I was trying to edit the grammar (by going through the 'edit this page'.... I guess I'll have to do it by the small edits). I'm really sorry about that and I'm really confused on how that happened. Sorry again. StarlightSweetie 04:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Again, I'm really sorry and I don't understand how that had happened... maybe it's because I'm kind of new here and I find it a bit confusing. I am a huge Seddie fan and I would never purposely delete their page. I guess I learned my lesson and from now on I'll edit section by section and not by using the 'edit this page' thing. StarlightSweetie 05:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming message Is it possible to insert a link to the policy in the welcoming message or something to make people more likely to read it? Mak23686 09:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea! I'll look into that. SeddieBerserker 10:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Episode guide Well, we could always block Cheese66 (two weeks for a start I would say). And cool, you managed to put the policies in the welcome - thing! Mak23686 06:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Users How do you block users on this wiki? Causes people were being rude, and I know how to blck but it's so hard to block here? Please Block these Users Please block these 3 people for a week: Creddie4ever Creddie Niranda Lover Cruddie Thank You! Thanks for blocking off Cruddie. Whoever that person was, he/she was beyond annoying. So thanks for the job. A Scared Possiblity Eric. What happens if Cruddie changes his username, and starts causing havoc again? Bickering I feel kinda bad about them, too, but I´m not really sure what to do about it (maybe that´s just my lack of self - confidence, but well ... ). Maybe we could block them for a week or so (for a start) if they continue? Is it okay to do that because they let their arguments get out of hand? Mak23686 16:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Blockers Can you block these people for a week: Creddie4ever Creddie Niranda Lover Bunnyboo50 I not sure about Bunnyboo50. Seddie Lover at home has been talking about Bunnyboo50 a lot and is BFF's with that person. So I think if you block, Bunnyboo50, Seddie Lover would be crushed. So please block these users Episodes Oh yeah, I wanted to do that today. Almost forgot, thanks for reminding me. Mak23686 05:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) LunaPotter I already blocked her once and gave her a warning. If she keeps removing stuff, I´ll expand her ban step by step (week - month - 3 months - 6 months - permanent). Mak23686 05:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey SeddieBerserker, um where is the summary page anyway? LunaPotter 14:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC)LunaPotter Candycoateddoom Could you look at the user page of Candycoateddoom? I think it might be a little too dark for this wiki, but I´d like to have a second opinion first. Mak23686 16:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) iCarly Victorious Crossover Doesn´t contain much information or sources yet. I thought I´d let it be for a day so people could post sources if they have any and if they don´t, I´d delete it. Mak23686 05:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) T-Bo Has there been any mention of T-Bos birthdate or full name in the videos on iCarly.com or is SunnyMonroe just writing nonsense? I´m not sure because I can´t watch the videos there, so I don´t know what has been said in the T-Bo interviews. Mak23686 20:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Meh I was bored |:| SwedishTacos223 20:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Affiliates If we make one pairing wiki an affiliate, we have to be fair and take them all in. I think we should because Seddie and Creddie are parts of iCarly. No, there isn´t a Cam wiki I know of. Mak23686 17:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, SeddieBerserker My mistake. Isn't there somebody on here named SeddieBear, with a number attached? ----DanTD 21:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Categories Looks like she did that almost everywhere. Can´t remove categories any faster. Annoying, but we can´t change that. Mak23686 21:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you go on removing the incorrect categories? I did Season 3 and some episodes of season 1 and 2 (DanTD removed some of the season 2 stuff, I believe), but I´m tired now (it´s midnight here). The last episode I removed the categories from was iSpy a mean Teacher, so maybe you could pick up there. 26 episodes left. Mak23686 22:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) We can´t actually prevent that, the only thing we could do is classify it as spam and block users who do stuff like that. Some people will cry about not being able to get enough awards then, but the awards are overrated anyways. Mak23686 21:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I´ll try to think of something. Mak23686 18:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hi ijust wanted to thank you for helping me in the victorius wiki so thanks! Next iCarly topic: Super Mario Bros. Z, By Alvin-Earthworm. Super Mario Bros. Z is a crossover between the Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog franchises, and draws heavy influence from the Dragon Ball franchise (Dragon Ball Z, GT, etc. - something you've, probably, never heard of). Check the site to find out. I just wanna know how it would look if Freddie created a segment called "Non-personal for the Web"or something like that. Like an iCarly segment to give a PSA. Here is a more informing link: http://smbz.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros._Z - BlitzGundam August 11, 2010 (today: August 12, 2:00) Cam hostility I haven´t seen anything hostile coming from any specific pairing. We have the occasional homophobe (as expected for a lesbian pairing), but I don´t feel like those are the followers of one specific ship. Mak23686 10:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: have you thought about declaring the category stuff as spam?Mak23686 10:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Could you do something about Orangeslice ? He deleted ALL of the information on the Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, and Freddie Benson pages and replaced it with some picture. He also a created a new article just for the picture, which has nothing to do with iCarly. Less time here I won´t be around much this week, I try out for a job. If I´m lucky and get it, it will cut down my online times a lot (except for the weekends). Just so you don´t wonder what happened to me. Mak23686 19:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Weird People I didn't create that category. --Edward Rankin (talk) 01:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :If you want I'll get rid of the pages in the category. --Edward Rankin (talk) 21:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Err, that's exactly what I'm doing right now. Another User Vandalizing Andrese1998 has been vandalizing several of the pages. He keeps putting pictures of himself into the actor's galleries and he recently added a long paragraph about himself to the Sam page. I was wondering if you could do something about him (sorry if I seem whiny). Thank you. :) Hey. Thanks for welcoming me. I am happy to be part of this wiki since I support iCarly a lot. Thanks once again and more power. :) -- ThePurpleChizz 09:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR LETTING ME JOIN THE WIKI. Spartan x 23:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC)SPARTAN X Blog Yeah, some kind of admin-shoutbox in the sidebar would be useful to inform people of changes in the policies or things like that, but I don´t know if something like that is possible. Do you have an idea? Mak23686 20:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I meant adding a little segment to the sidebar where we can write short messages to instantly tell people something. You know, something everyone HAS to see so everyone immediately knows if there is something new, because just because there´s a blog, it doesn´t mean you have to read it. Mak23686 20:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea, I´ll try it out sometime today. Mak23686 04:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I tried adding a highlighted box to the sidebar where we can write messages to the public. Didn´t work. I changed the sitenotice-thing now because it is really everywhere and the awards really aren´t new anymore. Mak23686 07:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it could be counted as a call for war. Mak23686 17:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Block template Cool, you made a block info sign. Should definitely come in handy. Mak23686 17:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Definitely. Saves you the trouble to come up with a warning message whenever needed. Should we write a policy sentence to keep others from misusing them to mess with people? Mak23686 19:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah, well, I wasn´t sure if it was possible to limit the use of templates. Mak23686 19:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) --SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yup, already noticed. Mak23686 07:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights Hi SeddieBerserker, in order to take over as the bureaucrat for iCarly Wiki, you'll need to have the community vote on the idea as a whole. I suggest creating a blog post with a poll asking whether people want you to become the bureaucrat here. Then everyone can vote yes or no anonymously and we'll see how the community feels about the idea! Does that sound ok? -- Kacie (talk) 21:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Poll Like this: Do you think SeddieBerserker should become a bureaucrat on iCarly Wiki? Yes No Hit source, then copy and paste the code into your blog. I had already voted, but I hadn´t written a comment yet. Did that now. Mak23686 16:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I like your idea of the Userboxes. I've used them on my User Page! Spongeboy443 12:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Jax I´m not too fond of either real-life ship (respect of privacy and that stuff), so I don´t like that either. Mak23686 22:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC)